1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, particularly to a device housing having waterproof and self cleaning properties and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device housings are usually coated with waterproof films for prevention of water absorption. These waterproof films are commonly formed by painting with waterproof paint. However, the waterproof paint is usually not environmental friendly.
Other kinds of waterproof films have been applied without using waterproof paint. For example, a nano-silicon dioxide film is formed on the device housing as the waterproof film. The static contact angle between the nano-silicon dioxide film and water drop on the film may be large. The contact angle is defined by an included angle between the surface of the film and the tangent line of the water drop. However, the dynamic contact angle between the nano-silicon dioxide film and the water drop is also large. Accordingly, the water drop may slip off from the nano-silicon dioxide film, and may be difficult to clean away the contamination from the film. The nano-silicon dioxide film is not self-cleaning.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.